


No.20 Betrayal

by LiGi



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Evil Morgana (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Hand Kisses, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Men Crying, Post-Betrayal, can be platonic merthur, no 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 day 20 - BetrayalArthur lets his emotions out in the aftermath of Morgana's betrayal.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137632
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	No.20 Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Onehelluvapilot, whose febuwhumps are brilliant, go and read them too.

Arthur screamed, kicking at the wall in front of him. Several crows startled from the battlements to his side, flapping into the dusky sky with screeching caws. His shoulders drooped as he put his hands on the top of the wall, his head falling forwards. Merlin hovered behind him, unsure whether to offer support or just let Arthur get it all out.

In the courtyard below them were the many bodies of victims to the immortal army, laid out in rows and covered by white sheets. Hundreds of guards, knights, servants and citizens. Innocent people who had been murdered by Morgana’s army.

Arthur had been standing up here, staring down, watching as more were brought out, for the best part of the day, since Gaius had told him he was too injured to help carry bodies himself. With each new one, he seemed to sag a little more.

Now the courtyard was quiet, all living souls had gone back into the palace and only the dead were there, the white sheets stark in the gloom of nightfall.

Merlin couldn’t look down at the bodies. He had spent most of the day with Gaius, tending to the wounded, and had only left them when Leon had come to find him; told him Arthur was up on the battlements by himself, screaming to the sky and refusing Leon’s support.

Merlin let his gaze roam the sky, the bright crescent moon visible over the last dying rays of orange sunset. He had yet to interact with Arthur, just being a silent reassuring presence behind him, but ready at any second to go to him if he needed it. He could see his whole body trembling, the hurt and tension building in the set of his shoulders, the tightness of his fists.

Then Arthur screamed again, punching the wall, his knuckles scraping the stone until blood coated his hands. Merlin grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back, away from the wall, but Arthur struggled against him. He twisted and fought, his bloody fists flying, ragged yells ripping from his throat.

“Why?” he shouted. “Why?!”

He wrenched himself free from Merlin’s grip, giving the wall one last fierce kick before dropping to his knees, his forehead pressing against the stone as he bowed his head.

“Arthur…” Merlin spread his hands across Arthur’s back, rubbing soothingly.

Arthur gave a rough sob, the breath catching in his throat and Merlin’s heart clenched in response. His shoulders shook beneath Merlin’s hands.

Collapsing to the side, Arthur turned and rested his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest.

“How could she betray us like that?” It was whispered and Merlin didn’t think he was supposed to respond. Arthur dropped his head into his hands, probably to try and hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes. “She’s lived here since she was ten, she’s like a sister to –” He stopped, his head jerking up to glare out at nothing. “She _is_ my sister…”

“I’m so sorry, Arthur.” Merlin knelt before him, his hands stroking up and down his arms comfortingly.

“How could she betray her family?”

Merlin couldn’t reply to that. He’d known the betrayal was coming, the great dragon had warned him often enough. But Arthur didn’t seem to want a reply; he just covered his face with his hands again, groaning, letting all of his emotions from the last day crash out of him in noisy tears.

Merlin could do nothing but grip his arms, holding him steady as he came apart at the seams. It was so rare for Arthur to be so openly vulnerable with his emotions and Merlin’s heart was aching for him, wanting nothing more than to make everything better.

When Arthur finally lowered his hands from his face, Merlin captured them and tugged them towards himself.

The knuckles on both of them were badly bruised and cut from the force with which he had punched the wall. Merlin let them rest in his lap as he reached up to undo the knot of his neckerchief. Once it was off, he didn’t even hesitate before ripping the cloth into two pieces.

He lifted one of Arthur’s blood covered hands, wiping away the blood carefully with the end of one of the strips of neckerchief. Once it was as clean as he could get it without any water, he folded the scrap into a thin strip and wound it tightly over Arthur’s knuckles and around his palm, tying the ends and tucking them in neatly.

Arthur stared desolately down at his wrapped hand, tears glistening on his cheeks.

“Your neckerchief?” he whispered, his eyes flicking up to Merlin’s throat.

“I needed to wrap these, Arthur,” Merlin told him softly, his thumb rubbing over the fingers of Arthur’s other hand as he cleaned the blood from it as well.

“I…” He gulped, his chin dropping to his chest again. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Of course.” Merlin wrapped the second hand, tucking the ends of his ripped neckerchief in again, then lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss over the bandage.

He held tight to Arthur’s hands, squeezing them between his own as Arthur struggled to regain his composure.

“I just don’t understand. I loved her… I still love her…” He looked up and met Merlin’s eyes. “Is that stupid? To love someone who’s betrayed you?”

“It’s not stupid, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, kissing his hand again. “Your heart is so full of compassion; it’s what makes you the great man you are. The great king you will be.”

“I can’t… I don’t know…” Arthur stopped, cutting himself off and sighing. He pulled one hand from Merlin’s grip, rubbing the back of it under his nose and wiping his cheeks.

“I know,” Merlin said firmly. He gave him an encouraging smile, which was shakily returned.

Arthur drew in a deep breath, pulling his strength and resilience over himself like a cloak. He shook his head, resting it backwards on the wall behind him, staring up at the moon. Merlin continued to press kisses over his knuckles, getting a small watery smile from Arthur.

After a minute or two, Arthur took another deep breath and hauled himself to his feet. His barriers were back up, his emotions hidden beneath the royal exterior. He slapped Merlin on the shoulder, wincing as his hurt knuckles flexed.

“Come on.” He held a hand out and pulled Merlin up too, throwing an arm around his shoulders. But if he held on just a little tighter than usual, Merlin wasn’t going to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all comments!


End file.
